Crushes
by gohanfan1
Summary: Ros likes Alba but acts like he doesn't. Then the narrator had to pitch in! Yaoi boyXboy RosAl


**Disclaimer: I do not own Senyu or any of it's characters. If I did you would see a lot of guys kissing XD**

**HappyClaimer: This chapter is rated M and contains Yaoi so if you don't like than don't read :3**

**Chapter One**

Ros's blazing red eyes scanned Alba. They had been assigned together due to the king and he didn't oppose of having a young adorable man to work with, but for some reason every time he wanted to say something nice it slurred into something mean. So far he had stept on the 45'th hero's foot and stabbed him with the knife he was going to give him as a present. Alba's back straightened up a bit and swiftly turned his head to catch Ros's gaze. He tilted his head to the side and looked Ros over.

"Where's your big bulky weapons and armor at?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. Ros ran a hand through his jet black hair and smiled.

"It was to heavy so I laid it over there on that rock." Ros pointed to an area and Alba did a double take as he saw it was high up on a tall mountain.

"When did you have enough time to climb all the way up there?!" Ros shrugged and sat down near the small camp that Alba, himself, and the 'Demon king' made... Scratch that just Alba while him and the small girl watched. Alba sighed and went over to sit in the very small tent he created while Ros sat on the dusty ground. He was glade that the small pink haired child went back to... Hell? Probably. He shifted and stood up walking toward Alba but backed up slightly as he saw him. His arm was rested over his eyes blocking the sun and while his red shirt was slightly up exposing his toned stomach. He must had put his grey armor somewhere in the small space but Ros didn't look anywhere but him. His brown belt was unbuckled probably for more comfort in the tight area and his pale green short hung freely to the ground. He must had also taken off his shoes since they were no where to be found.

'He's so cute.' He thought. Alba shot up and a wide blush settled on his face as Ros knelled down.

"What?!" He looked at the hero confused. He didn't say anything all he did was think that he was cute. Alba pointed upward confusing Ros even more.

"The narrator just said that you thought I was cute." He smirked as he stared up at the small cloth that tried to keep the rain out if the weather turned to worse.

"Is that so? Well It's cool that you are so flustered at a man thinking that you are cute." Alba stopped blushing and glared at Ros so much a spark was made.

"Why do you always make fun of me? I could make fun of your red eyes or how pale you are even though you spend a lot of the time outdoors." He retorted and laid back down on his side. Ros slipped in and laid behind Alba wrapping an arm around the shorter males torso. Alba smacked it away and turned his head to Ros with a serious face.

"Stop it, it's not fun..." Ros took the moment to grab Alba's face to press his lips against the tanner ones. Alba's lips were so soft against his own and they melt so well making him think they were probably made for each other. Alba made some noises and pushed Ros back a bit looking at the man angrily.

"Stop trying to make fun of me." Ros tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not making fun of you. I wanted to show you how I really feel inside. Usually other people are making out by now in most cultures." Alba punched the top of Ros's head really hard making the man hold it in pain.

"In most 'cultures' they say I love you instead of stating facts." Ros let go of his head and brought Alba quickly into his chest. He tilted the angry and confused man's chin up and smirked.

"I love you Alba." Alba blushed as Ros's lips meet his again. He closed his eyes and shivered as Ros's hands explored his body. He placed one of his hands inside of his shirt causing Alba to take a deep breath. Ros smiled and kissed the lobe of his ear.

"Sensitive?" Alba smirked as he reached down and slipped his hand in his dark black pants to grab a certain thing that made the other hiss and moan in pleasure. Ros moved on top of Alba getting more in control. He removed his shirt as Alba did the same but Ros had to removed his shoes which Alba had already laid beside the small tent. So he removed his shorts instead leaving him only in his underwear which was pale blue. Ros was kicking off his pants and Alba laughed as he saw that he wore white boxers with skulls on them.

"I thought you would wear something like that underneath." Ros rolled his eyes and kissed Alba making him quiet. He moved one of his hands to play with one of Alba's perked nipples while the other one snaked down into the mans boxers causing Alba to arch his back up and moan loudly. Ros slipped his tongue in and explored Alba's warm mouth. Alba moaned and hissed when the hand that was stroking him went in between his legs and pushed in slightly in his ass. Ros kissed along his cheek and moved to lick and bite Alba's neck. Alba felt like he couldn't breath when Ros brushed up against the bundle of nerves inside him. Ros kissed him muffling him a bit as he began to stretch his hole so he could fit. Alba began moving his hips up and down making it easier to stretch since he wasn't tightening up from the discomfort. Ros moved his own member out as he pulled his fingers out of Alba's entry. He positioned himself over Alba's hole and pushed in softly. Alba wrapped his arms around Ros's neck forcing a passionate kiss as Ros still pushed in even furthur. Alba also wrapped his legs around Ros's waist so he could feel more of the man inside him. He moaned loudly inside Ros's mouth as Ros brushed up against his prostate. Ros pulled and pushed back in with more force causing Alba to arch his back up again and moaned louder pulling at Ros's hair and buckling his hips up to push Ros more inside him.

"Ros!" He yelled at and bit his bottom lip. Ros kissed his chest and moved his way up to Alba's lips.

"Touch me..." He whimpered in Ros's ear. Ros smiled and obliged moving his hand up and down Alba's length. His precum leaked on his fingers indicating that he was about to come. He fastened up his pace moving his hand to pump each time with his thrusts. He growled and thrusted all the way in coming inside of the man while saying his name. Alba called out Ros's name when he came on both of their bare chests. Ros pulled out as the last of his and Alba's ecstasy was over. They laid beside each other catching their breaths smiling. After about 5 minutes Alba moved and startled Ros's waist with his own.

"Now it's the hero's turn right."

**Dah Dah :3 Next chapter will be AlRos if someone would like me to continue seeing as there is only 2 storys for this anime :3 **


End file.
